Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel)
"Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des achten Bandes Die Heimkehr. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierunddreißigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Rand kehrt aus Rhuidean zurück und wird zum Car'a'carn erklärt. Er erfährt von den Weisen Frauen von seinen Eltern Janduin und Shaiel. Später kehren auch Moiraine und Aviendha zurück. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Aiel-Wüste, nahe Rhuidean Rand und Mat versuchen, das Lager mit der Morgendämmerung zu erreichen. Rand fragt sich, ob er von der Aes Sedai geträumt hat, die sagte, dass er die Aiel vernichten wird. Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Er hat Angst und will am liebsten fort reiten, doch er weiß, dass nur er vollbringen kann, was getan werden muss, damit der Dunkle König nicht gewinnt. Es jagt ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, dass er den Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean zufolge die Aiel vernichten wird. : Siehe auch: Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean : Er wird euch zusammenfügen. Er wird euch zurückholen und euch vernichten. Die Sonne trifft sie, noch bevor sie das Lager erreicht haben. Er sieht Bair mit einem Wasserbehälter und es ist alles, woran er denken kann. Doch dann taucht Couladin auf und brüllt, was Rand seinem Bruder angetan hat. Er ist sicher, dass Rand Muradin getötet hat, da dieser zwei Tage vor ihm nach Rhuidean gegangen ist. Er schleudert einen Speer auf Rand, der daraufhin das Schwert aus Saidin erscheinen lässt, um sich zu verteidigen. Mat verteidigt sich mit Hilfe seines Speers. Dass sie Waffen besitzen, ist für Couladin ein Zeichen, dass sie sie nach Rhuidean mitgenommen haben und mit ihm greifen noch mehr der Shaido an. Ihre Speere, denen Rand gerade noch ausweichen kann, bleiben in einem perfekten Kreis im Boden stecken. Rands Ta'veren Bair greift ein und schreit, dass Couladin geächtet sein wird, wenn er noch ein drittes mal den Frieden von Rhuidean bricht. Bair dreht sich zu Rand und Mat um und sieht sie missbilligend an. Auf ihre Frage, ob Mat den Speer in Rhuidean gefunden hätte, erklärt er ihr grollen, dass er dafür bezahlt hat. Bair befielt Rand, sein Schwert verschwinden zu lassen und die Zeichen zu zeigen. Rand muss kurz überlegen, dann zeigt er das Drachensymbol an seinem Handgelenk. Unter den Shaido entsteht Raunen, als er den Arm hebt. Auch die anderen Weisen Frauen erscheinen jetzt. Bair nennt ihn dumm und sagt, er solle alle Abzeichen zeigen. Dann zieht sie selbst seinen anderen Arm hoch und entblößt das zweite Drachensymbol. Ihre Reaktion zeigt ihm, dass sie darauf gehofft, aber nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet hatte. Rand erkennt die Wahrheit in der Prophezeiung: die Drachenabzeichen, die für die verlorene Erinnerung stehen. Die verlorene Erinnerung ist die verlorene Geschichte der Aiel, und er fragt sich, welches der Preis sein wird, den er zahlen muss. Bair ruft laut, dass ein Car'a'carn gewählt wurde, geboren aus einer Tochter des Speers, und dass er mit der Morgendämmerung aus Rhuidean kam, wie die Prophezeiung lautete. Ganz entgegen Rands Erwartungen sehen die Aiel um Couladin ihn hasserfüllt an und andere gehen unbeeindruckt zu den Zelten zurück. Rand ist verwirrt, doch genau wie Mat will er dringend etwas trinken. Er fragt, wo Moiraine ist und erfährt, dass sie ebenfalls nach Rhuidean gegangen ist. Er muss auch erfahren, dass er und Mat sieben Tage fort waren. Rand denkt entsetzt, dass er viel Zeit verloren hat. Rand fragt, ob die Weisen Frauen Mat heilen werden, und muss erfahren, dass sie das nicht können. Er muss auf Moiraine warten. Sie gehen zu den Zelten der Weisen Frauen. Diese wollen Rhuarc und Lan fort schicken, doch Rand will sie bei sich haben, da er Rhuarc einige Fragen stellen will. Er weiß, dass die Weisen Frauen ihn genauso an die Leine legen wollen, wie die Aes Sedai es vor haben. Rand fragt Rhuarc, warum die Aiel praktisch fortgelaufen sind, als er ihnen die Symbole zeigte. Der Clanhäuptling erklärt ihm, dass es eine Sache ist, zu wissen, dass eine Weissagung in Erfüllung gehen wird, und eine andere, das tatsächlich zu erleben. Rand fragt, ob jeder das gleiche im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal sieht. Melaine fordert, dass alle gehen müssen, die nicht dort waren, doch Amys erklärt sanfter, dass man nicht darüber reden darf, was dort gesehen wurde und dass auch diejenigen, die dort waren, untereinander nur selten darüber reden. Rand erklärt ihnen, dass er vor hat, einiges zu ändern und dass sie bleiben dürfen. Rhuarc sagt den Weisen Frauen, dass die Veränderungen kommen werden und sie auch genauso gut gleich anfangen können. Er erklärt Rand, dass er schon mit Clanhäuptlingen gesprochen hat, und dass keiner durch die gleichen Augen gesehen hat, wie irgend ein anderer, mit Ausnahme der Wasserzeremonie und dem Zusammentreffen, auf dem die Vereinbarung von Rhuidean beschlossen wurde. Rhuarc vermutet, dass jeder, der den Ter'angreal betritt, durch die Augen seiner Vorfahren sieht. Die Weisen Frauen schweigen dazu. Rand denkt darüber nach. Er hat zwar schon seit einer Weile akzeptiert, dass Tam nicht sein wahrer Vater ist, doch erst jetzt realisiert er wirklich, dass die Aiel seine Vorfahren sind. Er fragt, was es mit der Wasserzeremonie auf sich hat und Rhuarc erzählt ihm von dem Volk, das den Aiel auf ihrer langen Wanderung bereitwillig Wasser gab, wo sie sonst immer um alles hatten kämpfen müssen. Sie haben lange gebraucht, dieses Volk zu finden und Rand erkennt, dass es sich um die Cairhiener handelt. Rhuarc erklärt ihm, dass der Friedensschwur gebrochen und die Baummörder bestraft wurden - der Aiel-Krieg und der Tod von Laman. Er sagt auch, dass einige der Aiel deswegen alle Feuchtländer für nicht vertrauenswürdig halten. Rand denkt darüber nach, wie kompliziert das Muster eines Zeitalters ist. Hätten die Vorfahren der Cairhiener nicht den Aiel Wasser gegeben, hätte es nie das Geschenk von Avendoraldera gegeben. Dann hätte Laman den Baum niemals fällen können, es wäre nie zum Aiel-Krieg gekommen und Rand wäre nie am Drachenberg geboren worden. Er denkt, dass alles, was er tut und was Perrin und Mat tun, möglicherweise den Grundstein für Ereignisse in der fernen Zukunft legt. Bevor sie die Zelte der Weisen Frauen betreten, hält Lan Rand zurück, und fragt, ob dieser Moiraine gesehen hat. Rand erklärt, das habe er nicht, doch er ist sicher, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Dann warnt Lan Rand vor Couladin und Rhuarc tut das ebenfalls. Er sagt, Couladin könnte versuchen, Rand zu töten und dass er einige der Jindo immer Wache stehen lässt, bis sie die Kaltfelsenfestung erreichen. Im Zelt wollen die Weisen Frauen seine Wunden versorgen, doch Rand wehrt sie ab. Egwene erklärt, dass der Grund für seine Schmerzen in der alten Wunde liegt, die selbst Moiraine nicht heilen kann. Mat hingegen lässt sich versorgen. Rand fragt, wie er alle Clanhäuptlinge über die beiden Drachen-Merkmale an seinen Armen informieren soll, und Rhuarc erklärt ihm, dass er das am besten im Alcair Dal tun kann, der sich in der Nähe der Kaltfelsenfestung befinden. Rand denkt darüber nach, dass nicht nur er in Rhuidean gezeichnet wurde. Er und auch andere haben bemerkt, dass Mat nun noch viel mehr in der Alten Sprache sagt und übersetzen kann, doch das scheint ihm nicht bewusst zu sein. Rand fragt, ob man den anderen Clanhäutlingen Botschaften übermitteln kann, damit sie alle kommen, und wie lange das dauern wird. Er erfährt, dass die Weisen Frauen das in wenigen Nächten schaffen können, wenn sie die anderen Weisen Frauen in den Träumen benachrichtigen. Rand fragt, ob sie das tun werden und Amys fragt ärgerlich, ob er es eilig hat, sie zu vernichten. Eine Gai'shain hat das gehört und Amys schickt sie ärgerlich fort. Sie erklärt Rand, dass diese Frau es anderen erzählen wird, obwohl die Aiel das nicht wissen dürfen. Rand sagt, dass die Verlorenen hinter ihm her sind, neun sind noch am Leben, und dass er sich beeilen muss. Die Aiel-Frauen scheinen nicht überrascht zu sein. Rand sagt, dass er die Clanhäuptlinge so schnell wie möglich benachrichtigen würde, am liebsten sofort, und bittet die Weisen Frauen, die Nachrichten zu überbringen. Sie stimmen widerwillig zu. Er denkt darüber nach, dass er sieben Tage verloren hat und dass ihn auch Moiraines Abwesenheit dort festhält. Dann fragt er nach seiner Mutter. Amys erzählt ihm, wie sie fünfundzwanzig Jahre zuvor als Far Dareis Mai mit einer Gruppe ihrer Schwestern eine adlige Feuchtländer-Frau in der Wüste fand. Sie beobachteten die Frau mehrere Tage lang, bis deren Vorräte und Wasser zu Ende gingen, dann gaben sie ihr Wasser und erfuhren, dass die Frau auf der Suche nach ihnen war. Sie erzähle nur wenig von sich, aber sie erfuhren, dass sie ein Kind hatte Rand wird klar, dass er einen Halbbruder hat, der sich später als Galad Damodred herausstellt. und dass Gitara Moroso ihr geweissagt hätte, sie müsse eine Tochter des Speers werden, sonst würde die Welt untergehen. Obwohl einige sie für verrückt hielten, gaben sie ihr eine Chance und nach einem Jahr konnte sie den Eid ablegen und wurde eine der Töchter. Amys und Bair erzählen ihm, dass sein Vater Janduin der Clanhäuptling der Taardad Aiel war. Er war es, der die Aiel über die Drachenmauer führte, als sie von Lamans Tat erfuhren. Im dritten Jahr des Krieges, als Shaiel schwanger wurde, ließ er sie trotzdem mit kämpfen, obwohl so etwas eigentlich verboten ist. Als sie vermisst wurde, und auch ihr Kind, trat er als Clanhäuptling zurück und ging mit den jungen Männern in die Fäule, um Trollocs zu töten. Dort traf er einen Mann, der für ihn aussah wie Shaiel und hob deshalb nicht seine Waffe gegen ihn, als der Mann ihn tötete. Luc Mantear, Tigraines Bruder. Rand trauert nicht wirklich um seine toten Eltern, da er sie nie gekannt hat, er bedauert es nur, dass er sie nie sehen wird. Für ihn bleiben Tam und Kari seine Eltern. Die Frauen verstehen das nicht, doch Lan, Rhuarc und Mat schon. Als sie essen, hat Rand keinen Hunger und betrachtet Rhuidean. Nach einer Weile kommt Mat zu ihm und sie sitzen schweigend da. Auch Lan beobachtet Rhuidean. Als Rand vorschlägt, dort hin zurückzukehren, um nach Moiraine zu suchen, macht ihm Melaine wütende Vorhaltungen, dass kein Mann zwei mal dort hin gehen darf. Rand fragt, warum sie ihn nicht töten, da er der Prophezeiung zufolge schließlich die Aiel vernichten soll. Bair erklärt ihm, dass die Aiel nur wissen, was die Weisen Frauen und Clanhäuptlinge ihnen seit Generationen erzählt haben. Sie sagt, dass Rand der Untergang der Aiel sein wird, aber auch ihre Rettung. Dass die Aiel ohne ihn vielleicht nicht einmal bis zur Letzten Schlacht überleben. : Siehe auch: Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean : Er wird das Blut derer vergießen, die sich Aiel nennen, als sei es Wasser, das im Sand versickert, und er wird sie zerbrechen wie trockenes Reisig, und doch wird er den Rest des Restes retten, und sie werden überleben. Am späten Nachmittag kommt Aviendha schließlich aus Rhuidean zurück. Rand freut sich auf sie, obwohl sie ihn wegen Elayne nicht mag. Er freut sich auf ihren kühlen Blick, doch als sie ihn sieht, lässt ihr Blick selbst die Sonne kalt erscheinen. Aviendha hat im drei Ringe-Ter'angreal ihr Schicksal gesehen, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben wird. Rand versteht das, denn da sie, wie er glaubt, im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal gewesen sein muss, ist die Geschichte der Aiel für sie eine frische Wunde und sie muss ihn seiner Meinung nach jetzt natürlich hassen. Als Moiraine endlich kommt, ist es schon Abend. Sie ist ebenso nackt wie Aviendha es war, und hat einen starken Sonnenbrand. Lan trägt sie sofort zu den Weisen Frauen. Rand ist erleichtert, dass sie nicht noch drei weitere Tage auf die beiden Frauen warten müssen, wie es Brauch ist. Als Mat fragt, was er jetzt vor hat, erklärt Rand ihm, dass er wieder einmal die Regeln brechen wird. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Mat Cauthon *Bair *Couladin *Rhuarc *Heirn *Lan Mandragoran *Egwene al'Vere *Amys *Melaine *Seana *Aviendha *Moiraine Damodred Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Muradin * Sheriam Bayanar * Tam al'Thor * Laman Damodred * Perrin Aybara * Tigraine Mantear - als Shaiel * Gitara Moroso * Janduin * Kari al'Thor * Elayne Trakand Gruppen * Ta'veren * Hornbläser * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Shaido ** Jindo-Septime ** Clanhäuptling ** Car'a'carn ** Töchter des Speers ** Gai'shain * Behüter Erwähnt * Aes Sedai (Zeitalter der Legenden) * Aes Sedai ** Gelbe Ajah ** Herrin der Novizinnen * Verlorene * Taardad ** Chumai-Septime * Nakai * Reyn * Shaarad * Goshien Orte * Aiel-Wüste - auch als Dreifaches Land ** Chaendaer Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Rhuidean * Drachenberg * Cairhien (Nation) * Zwei Flüsse * Kaltfelsenfestung * Alcair Dal * Rückgrat der Welt - als Drachenmauer * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Ashandarei Erwähnt * Avendoraldera Pflanzen * Timsinwurzel * Silberblatt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Blase des Bösen Die Geweihten (Kapitel) * Aiel-Krieg * Zerstörung der Welt * Lamans Sünde Sonstige * Drachentätowierungen des Car'a'carn * Weissagung Rands Ta'veren * Die auf Rand geschleuderten Speere stecken in einem perfekten Kreis im Boden Alte Sprache * Al'cair Dal - die Goldene Schüssel * Shaiel - eine Frau, die einem Ziel verschworen ist Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Aiel-Wüste